


The Ilah Chronicles

by Chessiekat, theFlashisBack



Series: A Runaway Avatar [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessiekat/pseuds/Chessiekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFlashisBack/pseuds/theFlashisBack
Summary: Ilah is a phoenix living her best life alongside non-other than the avatar himself. What does life look like from her perspective?(Written alongside the Avatar Zuko fic, The Runaway)
Series: A Runaway Avatar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837372
Kudos: 63





	The Ilah Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fabulous world of a bonus fics! I started writing this when I was bored and waiting for Flash to see my contributions for the day. They melted and insisted that I write more. So instead of a few bonus chapters here and there, you get a whole bonus fic! Consider this the Avatar Chibi Bonus shorts of The Runaway :) 
> 
> Without further-ado, here's the first chapter! -Chess

Ilah hatched on a rather dry, yet beautiful day. Except she was surrounded by cold, wet liquid: ew. Everyone, not just Zuko, loved the baby phoenix. As they should, Ilah might as well be royalty after all!

Ilah loved Zuko. He was nice and warm and offered her treats and food and..some sort of liquid? 

“Go on, Ilah. Drink some water” Zuko had offered, holding a little cup to her face. The  _ water _ smelled funny. In fact, it was devoid on any scent at all… yet it still smelled like something? It smelled like  _ water.  _ Ilah’s little baby sniffer would have to be satisfied with that answer for now. 

Ilah smacked her beak, feeling quite parched. The water certainly looked like it would solve her issue. Plus it was Zuko offering it to her. Zuko was her  _ favorite _ person so of  _ course  _ she could trust him. So she tried the water. 

Ilah hated water. It was disgusting. Ilah clacked her beak again to get the horrible liquid out of her mouth...then again because her mouth was so dry. She opened her beak and breathed heavily, hoping that the air would somehow refresh her...it did not. 

Feeling betrayed, Ilah bounced over to her second favorite person. It would have gone much faster if her legs weren’t so stubby and her wings weren’t mere  _ baby wings.  _ Instead of making it to the ship's captain, Ilah was scooped up by her third favorite person...Iroh. 

Ilah didn’t hate Iroh. He was just...loud. His face was big and he always held her so close to it. She would ask him to stop, but he would only laugh and show off how  _ cute  _ she was. Curse the hoomans and their inability to understand animal tongue. 

“Haha! Hello, little one! Where are you headed in such a rush?” Iroh cooed at her. Ugh, how demeaning. 

“Uncle, she won’t drink any water! What should I do?” Zuko asked, his words laced with worry. 

“Hmm” Iroh used his free hand to stroke his beard in thought. He held her close to his face again. How many times would Ilah have to tell him she didn’t like that before he got the message? She’d just have to use brute force. Lucky for her, she had an exceptionally strong beak for her size. “YeeeOUCH!” Iroh yelped. Ilah dangled from one finger for a second before dropping into Iroh’s other hand. 

“Be careful, uncle!” Zuko chided and reached out for his precious baby phoenix. Ilah was absolutely ecstatic to be back under Zuko’s care. He scratched her head and she nuzzled into the touch happily, fluffing her baby feathers to show her gratitude. She sensed that Zuko was smiling as well. 

“How stressful. I could go for a calming cup of jasmine tea right about now. Do you want any?” Iroh offered Zuko. 

“No thank you” Zuko replied. 

Iroh left for a few moments and Ilah spent every second cuddling Zuko’s warm hands. Ilah loved Zuko. He would always be her very favorite person. Iroh returned holding a steaming cup of something. Ilah caught a whiff and thought it was the best thing she had ever smelled.

Ilah bounced off Zuko’s hand onto the table below. She shuffled her way over to the cup Iroh had set down and graciously dunked her head into the hot liquid. 

“Ilah!” Zuko yelped

“Relax, nephew. The heat won’t hurt her” Iroh soothed. 

Ilah decided from that moment on that she loved tea and that Iroh was her  _ second  _ (because Zuko would always be first) favorite person. It would take several months to convince her that water was bearable, much to Zuko’s dismay. 


End file.
